Miradas que dicen mas
by ILSly
Summary: Y sus ojos chocaron, gris y cafe...en una batalla sin tregua.


**Disclaimer: Draco Malfoy es mio mio mio, solo lo comparto a horas muy tempranas, y algunos fines de semana.**

**Hola, he vuelto a los shot, este que es super cortito se me ocurrio como con todos los demas, en un desvario nocturno.**

**Dedicado por completo a Koganita, mi Draco personal.**

**Sin más las dejo leer..Enjoy**

**Miradas que dicen más.**

**By ILDM**

**Oneshot**

* * *

No puede ser…otra vez lo sentía sobre ella, pesada y penetrante…

Intimidante.

Como si con un solo movimiento pudiera arrancarle los ropajes, dejándole ante sus ojos tal cual como dios la trajo al mundo.

Le quemaba, le dolía, le incomodaba enormemente, e irremediablemente la hacía voltear para enfrentarse a los témpanos que la observaban.

Y ahí estaba él, de nuevo, observándola.

Detallándola hasta en lo más mínimo, recorriendo su cuerpo sin pudor alguno, de arriba hacía abajo, y de nuevo a la inversa, deteniéndose en lugares que de solo imaginarse le hacían temblar y ruborizarse como estupida; cosa que inmediatamente dibujaba una arrogante y seductora sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro de él.

Gris…que color tan curioso, no eran Negros, ni Azules claros, ni Verde esmeralda, y ni siquiera un color terroso normal…no: eran Grises.

Color extraño, que cambiaba de tonalidad según el estado de ánimo de su dueño.

Nublosos, cuando estaba emocionado o divertido.

Gris granito, duro y frío, cuando estaba molesto.

Gris cielo, nubloso y turbulento; cuando estaba preocupado o rara vez triste.

Y Gris brillante, como la plata de joyería real; cuando estaba excitado; justo como en ese momento.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo él, observándola…

Pero ella evitaba a toda costa cruzarse en el camino de aquellas dos balas de plata, como un vampiro cobarde…que huye a un crucifijo.

Porque la intimidaba de tal manera que la hacía sentirse débil y estupida, y ella no era así, ella era una mujer valiente, fuerte y orgullosa, que se había enfrentado al lado oscuro de la vida y había salido impune…pero él, él la hacía sentir como niñata idiota…y no le gustaba…le huía.

Decía tanto con su mirada, con su idioma corporal; con sus gestos, con su cuerpo…expectante ante ella…que no le eran necesarias las palabras para expresarse…ella sabía exactamente que quería él decir…

Decía a gritos que la deseaba…

Por cada poro, por cada partícula de piel él la deseaba, y toda esa pasión se desbordaba por la única vertiente que ella podía apreciar aun a la distancia, aun dormida…

Sus ojos.

Ni una palabra se cruzaba entre ellos, ni una sola, más sin embargo se entendían a la perfección, simplemente el sonido vocalizado no era necesario ni existente entre ellos. Convivan únicamente en un mundo irreal donde ellos dos eran los únicos regentes, amos y señores…donde solo el universo les hacía su infinita compañía, y en donde solo él la veía…

Y ahí estaba de nuevo él, observándola…

Ella se pregunto si eso era malo…por primera vez se lo cuestiono…

Y llego a la conclusión, luego de horas de auto negación; de que no, no era malo en lo absoluto, sentirse observada permanentemente podía ser un incentivo algo mórbido que solo se permitía con él…

Su propia piel bullía con expectación, esperando quizá, a que hiciera un movimiento por fin…su pulso se aceleraba a millones por segundo, cerca de una taticardía…los escalofríos recorrían en completa anarquía su cuerpo, sus piernas; su espalda.

Todos sus poros pedían a gritos por él.

Por su cercanía.

Por olerlo, por saborearlo…cuanto anhelaba sentir su piel bajo su tacto, sus labios bajo su curiosa boca…su fría persona fundiéndose con lo calido que era ella…

Lo deseaba…como lo deseaba.

Y entonces su deseo actuó por ella. Ese día por primera vez le devolvió la mirada.

Sus ojos chocaron, gris y café. En una batalla sin tregua alguna, tratando de gobernar al contrario.

Llamándose, incitándose…retándose a ceder.

Respondiendo y venciéndose a la vez. Aceptando sus deseos, buscando una manera de llevarlos a cabo.

Interrogándose, sin dudar en decir solo con la mirada…

Si…si…ven y hazlo…ven por mí.

Ella cedió, él acepto…pactando mudamente su secreto, su encuentro…

Y ahí estaba de nuevo él, observándola…

oooOOXOOooo

Asechando, hostigando, buscando…observando.

Era su proceder, verla…era un aliciente para su libido…

De nuevo hay estaba, viéndola, detallándola, comiéndosela con la mirada; devorándola como animal famélico…intimidándola. Tensando su cuerda hasta romperla.

Le gustaba intimidar, le gustaba observar; era su pasatiempo favorito…y solo ella cubría sus mejillas de ese color rojo tan inocente bajo su penetrante mirada. Solo ella le huía de esa manera tan incitante, solo ella se removía con incomodidad bajo la pesadez constante de su mirar.

Solo ella lo excitaba de tal manera que sus ojos grises se iluminaban de pasión, de deseo insatisfecho.

Café…color sencillo, tan común que era insultante, pero a la vez excitante, brillantes de energía, cambiantes y desafiantes como su dueña.

Nada especial, no eran azules como el cielo, ni verdes; ni siquiera negro, color que le atraía más por su profundidad.

Eran tan sencillamente… marrones; que le molestaba. Los conocía tan bien…

Claros cuando estaba agotada.

Brillantes cuando estaba molesta o concentrada.

Oscuros cuando estaba triste.

Y nublados, cuando estaba excitada. Como ahora.

Adoraba intimidarla de aquella manera, excitarla sin remedio, su cara falsamente molesta arrancaba una autómata sonrisa en su rostro frío…y lo llamaba irremediablemente a seguir…

Y de nuevo hay estaba, observándola, detallándola…

Insultante para si mismo era el torbellino en el cual se hundia por propia voluntad, él no asechaba, no lo necesitaba; era un hombre que no pedía ni buscaba lo que quería. Simplemente lo tomaba.

Orgullosa, arrogante…engreída.

Así era ella, una presa a la carrera. Un animal intimidante que resulto ser cazado.

Era un vicio, un jodido vicio que no podría quitarse hasta saciar su sed. Por que él la deseaba, con cada poro de su piel pálida la deseaba. La quería para si, bajo su piel, bajo sus labios sedientos…

Olerla, sentirla no solo en sueños, saborearla…hacerla suya demandando su cuerpo, adentrarse en ella, una y otra y otra vez…fundirse en uno.

La deseaba.

Y no necesitaba decírselo para que se diera por enterada, su propio cuerpo hablaba por el.

Descarado era su actuar, pero le gustaba ser así; por el simple hecho de que no había escapatoria…su cuerda se quebraría bajo su peso.

Y por primera vez así fue.

Sus ojos chocaron café y gris…luchando sin tregua alguna, obligándola a ceder.

Desafiante, arrogante…engreída, orgullosa, así era ella, así eran sus comunes ojos, esos que se rindieron bajo su yugo.

Ella cedió…y él acepto, pactando mudamente su secreto…su encuentro…

Saciaría su sed, la famélica hambre que lo venía consumiendo. Aquella devoradora agonía que solo la droga inexistente de ese cuerpo podía causar.

Ella ya no era orgullosa, su voluntad se vio flaqueada.

La Serpiente había casado a la Leona…ahora, tocaba devorar su ansiada presa.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a los que me dejen un Rev, y sin discriminacion a todos los que me lean...A sus pies..ILDM**


End file.
